Huellas del otoño
by Terra Natura
Summary: Jack Savage y Judy Hopps fueron amigos en la infancia, pero debido a las circunstancias tuvieron que separarse. Años después, al verse amenazado por una banda de terroristas, tendrá que recurrir al dúo de policías más peculiar de ZPD. Ambos conejos tendrán que recuperar su amistad, mientras se dan cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro.


Era un día tranquilo en las madrigueras, los niños habían salido del colegio y todos se dirigían a sus casas. La vida como granjeros era muy simple, tenías lo que necesitabas, ni riquezas ni extravagancias. Ya era conocido que una vez que un conejo nace en las madrigueras se queda ahí, continuando con el legado de quién le haya engendrado, pero este tipo de pensamiento no iba con Judy Hopps, una risueña conejita de pelaje gris con unos hermosos ojos violeta, y su mejor amigo, Jack Savage, un valiente conejo de pelaje blanco y unos preciosos ojos azules. Hace algunos años, Jack se había mudado junto a Judy, lo cual dio lugar a un muy fuerte lazo entre los dos. Hacían casi todo juntos, pasaban juntos la mayoría del tiempo, incluso, algunas veces, Judy se quedaba a dormir en casa de Jack, no podría ser al revés debido a los numerosos y molestos hermanos de Judy. La madre del conejo, a causa de un accidente automovilístico, no pudo tener más pequeños, así que Jack era hijo único. Cualquiera que los viese juntos podría apostar que así estarían por el resto de sus vidas, pero el destino les deparaba algo diferente.

—Oficial Hopps, el perímetro está asegurado, podemos proceder, cambio. — Escuchó la coneja por medio de un walkie talkie que los padres de Jack le habían regalado en su cumpleaños.

—Entendido agente Savage, cambio. — replicó de la misma forma. Estaba a punto de avanzar hacia la salida, pero se le ocurrió algo mucho más divertido, tratando de no estallar en carcajadas, tomó un poco de tierra entre sus patas, la sostuvo y con una de ellas volvió a presionar el botón del radio— ¡Alto! Veo algo, quédate quieto, cambio. —

— ¿Dónde?, cambio. —

— ¡Justo en tu rostro!— gritó divertida mientras le arrojaba su proyectil.

— ¡Vamos, Judy! Arruinaste la misión. — Le dijo su amigo limpiándose el rostro. Ella estaba a punto de contestar, pero de pronto, las orejas de ambos captaron un sonido que conocían bien. Gideon Grey, el bravucón de la escuela. Era un idiota en todo lo que cabe. Siempre asustando a los más pequeños, los dos amigos se miraron entre sí y comenzaron a caminar disimuladamente detrás de un granero. Pero el escape les duró poco, al verse acorralados por los amigos de Gideon. Sus orejas se cayeron y su nariz comenzó a temblar. Jack sabía que no debía de mostrar miedo en estas situaciones, pero el miedo es algo que no se puede controlar. De entre el círculo salió el zorro tan temido. Con una sonrisa malévola, se acercó a los dos conejos.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Dos conejos tontos. — Esbozó Gideon en tono burlón, ocasionando las burlas de sus amigos y haciendo enfurecer al conejo.

— ¡No nos llames tontos!— Clamó Jack, acercándose peligrosamente al zorro. A pesar de estar temblando, no iba a dejar que insultaran así a su amiga, y menos a él.

—Piérdete, zoquete. — Le dijo él mientras lo empujaba al suelo y se dirigía a la coneja. — Oh, Judy. Tu amigo no puede salvarte, conejita. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Nunca serás una...— comenzó increpar antes de ser interrumpido por Jack, quien le propinó una patada en el rostro. Haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Un pequeño conejo, que ahora estaba de pie protegiendo a su amiga, lo había golpeado frente a todos. Nadie podría darse el lujo de burlarse de Grey por ello, nadie lo haría. Se incorporó a como pudo y se abalanzó contra Savage, pero este dio un salto sobre el zorro llevándolo al suelo. Luego de esto todos huyeron de ahí, incluido Gideon. En la escuela se sabía que Jack podía ser muy aguerrido a la hora de defender a su mejor amiga, pero no sabían hasta dónde podía llegar.

—Jack... Yo...— balbuceó Judy, sorprendida por la valentía de su amigo.

— ¿Estás bien?— corrió Jack a verificar su estado. — ¿Te hizo daño?—

—No, estoy bien... Gracias, por defenderme. — le dijo ella.

—Hey, los oficiales nos ayudamos, ¿No?— ambos rieron ante esta declaración. El camino a casa fue diferente, Judy aún estaba admirada por lo que Jack había hecho. Sólo podía hablar de ello, causándole un sonrojo bastante notable a su compañero. Pronto llegaron a la casa de ambos y notaron que algo andaba mal. En la casa de Jack tenían uno de esos camiones grandes que servían para trasladar cosas, solo significaba una cosa. Ambos corrieron para entrar en la casa y encontrar a muchas personas llevándose las pertenencias de la familia. El conejo entró en pánico y casi voló a la cocina buscando a sus padres. No se encontraban ahí. Tomó a su compañera de la mano y juntos subieron las escaleras, era una casa no demasiado grande, pero sí de dos pisos. Entraron en la habitación de él y observación a sus padres sacar el equipaje de la familia. Jack los vio confundido, ninguno de los dos entendía que estaba ocurriendo entonces.

— ¿Papá? ¿Mamá?— Balbuceó el conejo. Para ninguno de los dos adultos sería fácil tener que explicarle a su único pequeño que tendrían que mudarse porque los habían embargado. Uno de los socios en el negocio del padre lo había estafado y ahora tendrían que mudarse a otro lugar. Ellos ya lo veían venir, habían planeado a donde irían con anticipación, así que no sería muy tarde si se apresuraban a salir esa tarde. Le contaron al pequeño con suma delicadeza. Cuando terminaron, los dos conejitos se miraron entre sí. Sus miradas reflejaban la tristeza y desilusión en su más puro estado. Judy solo apuntó a salir de esa casa y dirigirse a la suya para contarles a sus padres de lo sucedido.

La hora de partir había llegado, ambas familias de conejos se despedían, habían formado un lazo entre ellos. Pero la atención se concentraba en los dos pequeños amigos. Llevaban un buen tiempo abrazados, diciendo cosas el uno al otro. Ambos prometieron que a pesar de la distancia, siempre estarían juntos. Judy estaba ahí, sintiendo como su corazón lentamente se partía, ¿Qué haría ahora sin su Jack? Nada sería igual, él era el único que la defendía, quien hacía que sí vida fuera vida. Ella bajo la cabeza, conteniendo las lágrimas, pero una pata levanto su barbilla con delicadeza.

—Nunca llores, Judy Hopps. — Le dijo Jack para luego abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. —

—Voy a extrañarte, Jack Savage. — replicó en lágrimas ella.

—Tranquila, ven, toma. — Puso en sus manos un pequeño dije con las letras "J.S." grabadas, la vio a los ojos y acaricio su rostro secando sus lágrimas.— Es para que nos recordemos...— enseño el suyo que tenía las letras "J.H." Grabadas. — Las conseguí para tu cumpleaños, pero creo que es mejor dártela ahora. Prometo que voy a volver por ti, pero tienes que guardarla, así siempre estaré contigo.

—Lo haré. — El tren finalmente arribó a la estación. Los amigos se dieron un último abrazo antes de que los padres de Jack subieran con su hijo. El conejo se colocó junto a la ventana, para ver a Judy a los ojos. Quería memorizar cada parte de esos ojos violeta que tanto amaba ver todos los días. Ella era su razón de ser, sin su oficial Hopps a su lado, la vida ya no tendría sentido. Mientras el tren partía, ninguno dejo de verse. Sus narices comenzaron a moverse y sus orejas se cayeron. Judy, con su regalo en manos, comenzó a seguir el tren lo más rápido que pudo. Esperaba que de pronto se detuviera y su amigo bajara de ahí para quedarse con ella. Pero eso nunca sucedió.

Luego de este suceso, Judy nunca fue la misma. En honor a Jack, fue valiente. Nunca demostró miedo. Día tras día pasaba junto a la estación de tren, con la esperanza de que un día, el conejo de los ojos azules que tanto adoraba bajara para darle un fuerte abrazo. Pero como en la mayoría de los casos, las personas que se mudan nunca vuelven.

"16 años después"

Tres pequeños zorros corrían por una casa normal en el corazón de Zootopia, perseguidos por cierta coneja de ojos violeta, a quien ahora se referían por "Oficial". El trío de pequeños trataban de escapar de ella, quien jugaba a ser una oficial persiguiendo criminales. Un año había pasado desde que el caso de los aulladores había puesto en el mapa al dúo de compañeros de policía, Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps. Muchas cosas habían pasado en ese tiempo, entre ellas, esta era la más feliz.

—Atención, atención, me encuentro en una persecución muy peligrosa, necesito refuerzos. — Decía ella fingiendo hablar por un radio, como cuando era pequeña.— Deténganse de inmediato, o su castigo será más grave.—reiteró fingiendo una voz severa.

— ¡Nunca!— gritó el mayor, Ben, obteniendo como respuesta un "Sí" muy animado de parte de su hermano más pequeño, Timmy.

—No hay retiro...— dijo Zoey la Zorrita del medio.

— ¡No hay rendición!— proclamaron al unísono al igual que en su película favorita, para luego saltar juntos sobre Judy derribándola y ganando la batalla.

— ¡Niños!, Dejen a la tía Judy en paz, alguno va a salir lastimado un día de estos. — les reprendió Kate. La esposa de Nick, una zorra de pelaje rojizo al igual que él, y unos ojos profundamente negros. Al principio de su relación con Nick, ella y la coneja no se llevaban para nada bien, después de todo, que una chica venga y atrape toda la atención de tu mejor amigo no es nada agradable. Pero con el tiempo se conocieron, y se volvieron muy grandes amigas.

—Déjalos ser, cariño. Si un día se lastiman entonces aprenderán. — Esbozó Nick, abrazando su cintura. Acto seguido, los zorros se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Judy se incorporó con la ayuda de Kate.

— ¿No te rompieron nada?— Preguntó la zorra.

—No, no te preocupes. Adoro jugar con ellos. — respondió Judy.

—Oye, zanahorias, ¿Por qué sigues de solterona? Deberías conseguirte un novio. — propuso Nick.

—No, gracias. No estoy hecha para eso, ya sabes lo que los hombres siempre me dicen, "No funcionará Judy, tú siempre estás trabajando". Por eso prefiero estar sola. —

—Creo que deberías intentar, ya encontrarás a alguien que valga la pena. — le aconsejó Kate. Judy asintió dirigiéndose a la salida. Era tarde y necesitaba regresar a casa, se despidió del matrimonio, luego de eso tomó un Taxi hasta su casa. La noche era tranquila, estaba comenzando a lloviznar y las gotas de lluvia bajaban por su ventana trayendo muchos recuerdos. Ella sacó un pequeño collar de su pecho, el cual siempre cargaba a escondidas. "Jack"— pensó— "¿Por qué nunca regresaste?"

En la parte elegante de la cuidad. El edificio "Savage" perteneciente al duelo de la compañía de autos con el mismo nombre, sobresalía de entre todos los demás debido a su diseño tan original. Podía verse todo desde él pent-house. Un conejo oji-azul, cuyos padres habían fallecido a sus escasos 17 años, dejándole la compañía a él y su ingenio, se encontraba en toalla admirando el paisaje de la cuidad. En su cama dormía su compañera de esa noche, por supuesto no sentía el más mínimo cariño por ella. Era cosa diaria el que él tuviese a alguien diferente con quien dormir. Seguía pensando en aquel atentado contra su carro, del cual solo se salvó debido a que su chofer lo encendió antes de que él subiera, provocando una explosión y matando a varios. Temía por su vida, sus socios seguramente no iban a apreciar su compañía como él mismo. Tendría que contratar protección pronto. La lluvia de esa noche le trajo recuerdos de su infancia. Su mejor amiga, Judy, a quien le había prometido regresar algún día, ¿Habría cumplido sus sueños de llegar a ser policía?, lastimosamente él no. Deseaba verla una vez más, abrazarla, y preguntar qué fue del pequeño dije que le dio el día que él se fue.


End file.
